Hanging on a Thread
by LadyFoxy
Summary: Squalo/OC Smut Oneshot


Author's Note:

Hi everybody! I just got into the KHR fandom and so I'm a newbie; I apologize if I made the characters OOC, I'm still struggling a little!

I came up with this oneshot lemon for Squalo because he's just too damn sexy!

Enjoy?

* * *

"Captain Squalo, where are we going to celebrate your hundred-and-five victory this month?" The ever so gushy Lussuria hummed in his high-pitched voice.

"Voi! Shut up and follow my lead, you fucking pansy!" The silver-head pointed ahead as the colorfully-dressed man followed behind him.

"Squalo-san! Why are we coming to a small village like this---" Lussuria stopped when he spotted his captain approach a small tailor shop around the corner, staring intently through the window at the woman who was completely concentrating on fabric in her hands. Lussuria's lips curved up. Aww, how romantic of Captain Squalo to stop by here again---

"Vooiiiii!" Squalo hollered as he swung---no, kicked the door open.

The woman who was sewing at the table was so startled that she jumped, knocking over a tin box full of needles and bobby pins. She knelt down to pick them up one by one, accidentally getting pricked by a sharp needle on the floor. It was then she noticed someone standing in front of her. Enduring the stinging pain on her fingertip, she looked up at the intimidating man, squeaking out his name, "…Squalo!"

The silver-haired man grinned down at her cockily, "Miss me?"

The young woman's lips opened slightly, but nothing came out. She felt a lump in her throat and hot tears increasing in her eyes. She huffed, quickly turning away.

Squalo threw his head back and laughed at her little hissy fit, kneeling down himself and reached for her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Cat got your tongue?"

His leather-gloved hand cupping her face---it was all déjà-vu; she felt her head get dizzy as her cheeks flushed red. He was still wearing that irresistible smirk on his devilishly handsome face and his unique, gray eyes gazing at her own hazel ones.

"I…" She attempted to say at least something, but nope, nada. After all these years, she was still easily bedazzled by him.

Squalo himself seemed to enjoy the mesmerizing control he had over her, studying the delicate features of her now blushing face.

She suddenly hissed and broke their intense 'eye lock', blinking down at her fingertip.

The Varia assassin then noticed her wound and lifted up her hand, placing her finger into his mouth, gently sucking on her minor injury. She flinched at his rather sexual yet caring gesture but he just hardened his grip on her wrist.

"Kyaaaa!" Lussuria cupped his own face as he let out a girly exclaim in awe.

Using his other arm, Squalo plunged his sword against his ally's leg, making him squeal in pain, "Aye, aye, Captain Squalo! I'll go now!" The colorful-haired man in the boa hurried out the shop.

"Still hurt?" He asked, letting go of her.

She shook her head crazily, clutching her own hand against her chest consciously.

Squalo cackled as he strode to the door, locking it behind him, "You are closing early today!"

Getting herself together, the woman slowly stood up and asked, "What occasion are you celebrating this time?"

"Hundred-and-fifth straight victory this fucking month!" He hooted in utter pride, swaggering over to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him.

She blinked up at him, "Congratulations?"

"C'mon now, don't say it like it's a question!" He rubbed his hand up and down her back, "Now, do I get a recognition prize of some sort?"

Shyly, she wrapped her own arms around his waist, placing her cheek upon his chest, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Your welcome is not at all what I expected!" He snorted, hoisting her up onto his shoulder, "You should appreciate the fact that I actually chose you to celebrate this victory with, woman!"

"Squalo, let me down!" She panicked, kicking her feet in the air.

* * *

He knew his way around the tiny tailor shop she owned: he walked straight to the bedroom, kicking the door open too. Placing her down on the bed, he began to undress himself.

She was dumbfounded and paralyzed when she caught sight of his naked, toned torso. Tears increased in her eyes once again when she saw his bandaged arm.

His determination to be 'one of the kind' and the most superior of all swordsmen never failed to stun her.

"Like what you see?" Squalo teased, kicking off his tattered boots and climbing onto the bed, "You better start getting undressed too." He nodded towards her dress.

"Squalo…" She spoke uncertainly. She didn't understand why his so-called 'celebration' meant sex. And did he celebrate all his other thousands of victories with other women? Her heart ached at the simple thought of that.

Impatiently, he clucked his tongue and reached over a hand, instantly tearing off her dress. Buttons went flying and caused a gasp from her: her bare chest was exposed in a split second.

"No bra? Didn't know you were quite the seductress!" Squalo exclaimed, immediately cupping one of her breasts. She whimpered, trying to push him away but her body arched up to him, wanting more of his touch and caress.

He leaned down to kiss her erect rose bud, letting a moan slip out of her pretty lips.

"Squalo," She whimpered as he stopped his actions. She gaped at him puzzlingly and hesitatingly covering her body with her arms, her face now blushing madly.

He growled in an almost animalistic fashion, he slapped away her arms and crashed his lips over hers, greedily probing his tongue into her mouth. He then let go of her, the formation of a transparent string of saliva hanging loosely between their lips. She was almost breathless, her breasts heaving up and down. His gaze traveled down to her panties, where there was already a visible damp spot and his hand sneaked its way down to her abdomen, and with a swift tug at the hem, her knickers were off. The way she stared at him in anticipation, the way she perched on the duvet; she was wet and ready for him---there was no doubt.

He glowered down at her with lustful eyes; she had that innocence that he liked, like an obedient little bunny that he always loved coming back to for a fuck or two.

He took off his boxers and out sprung his erected manhood.

Pushing her to lie down on the mattress, his grip tightened on her shoulder. She chewed on her lower lip and gave him a nod in approval.

He entered her wetness and both of them groaned in sweet agony.

"Fuck, woman," He grunted as he began to pump in and out of her, whispering upon her ear, "Still so tight…"

Feeling his hot breath on her face and him inside of her, it was all too much. She clutched onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. "Squalo, Squalo…" She murmured his name over and over again, her fingernails digging into his skin.

In return, he hardened his grip on her hips, bruising her instantly. He bucked into her again and again; their skin melting in each others' touches, her fingertips traced his face and stopped between his lips. He licked at it erotically, making her let out a subdued whine. Cracking an infamous side-grin of his, he slammed himself into her furiously as ever. Their bodies rocked to meet each other in rhythm.

Her mouth was open, her cheeks were rubicund and her eyes were misty. His presence was almost god-like, the way his long, silver hair swayed at her neck as he pumped himself into her felt like a waterfall of silk; the way his gleaming gray eyes flickered made her stomach churn in desire. She could feel orgasmic pleasure rising up as her muscles and bones began to ache, burning under his touch.

"Squalo, I…" She shut her eyes close, clutching the bed sheets underneath her.

A pleasurable scream erupted from her throat as he groaned, "Woman, oh fuck!"

Both of their torsos left the mattress and thrashed awkwardly, seconds later landed back on the bed, waves of ecstasy riding over them. They struggled to catch their breaths as Squalo held her against his chest, kissing her earlobe, "Woman, my jacket needs some mending." Was what he said, before lulling off into a slumber.

She nodded as she replied with a "H'm". Tears streamed down her cheeks on stained the pillow. He would be gone again tomorrow, and hell knows when the next time he'd be back.

He was a bastard for doing this to her;

Making her wait for him to come back someday,

Keeping her hanging on a thread.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, Squalo's kind of out of character, but trust me, I tried.**

**I wrote this as an attempt because I thought there wasn't enough hetero smut! LOL**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
